rr_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
None Down, Eighteen to Go
__NoTOC__ None Down, Eigteen to Go is the first and second episodes of The Ridonculous Race 1 and the first and second episodes overall. Plot Part 1 In the season premiere, the 18 teams competing for the $1 million prize are introduced. Part 2 Spices throw the teams for a loop. Overview Part 1 The host, Don, introduces the season and the eighteen teams. The teams are then welcomed to their 26-leg race around the world. At the end of each leg will be a Chill Zone, and the last person to set on the carpet of competition may be cut from the competition. The teams take their first tip from the Don Box, a box that give out their travel tips if the button is pressed. The teams begin their race to the CN Tower, where they must compete in an Either/Or. They must either climb the stairs to the top of the tower, or take the elevator and do a sky walk around the outside of the building. A few teams choose the elevator, but Dwayne, accidentally presses the button for every floor, so most teams leave, except for the Fashion Bloggers, who decide it will still be faster. They are the first to arrive at the top, but after viewing how dangerous the sky walk is, begin to stall doing it. Meanwhile, more teams make their way to the top, and some teams who took the stairs begin to arrive. The Ice Dancers make it to the top of the stairs where they learn they must zipline across the water to an island airport. They easily do this and book the first flight to their next location: Morocco. The rest of the teams begin to arrive at the zipline, but a few face some problems, such as Gerry throwing Pete off the zipline thinking it would be funny. Part 2 With the first two flights already in the air, the remaining teams with for their flight to board. The LARPers try to form and alliance with the Adversity Twins and Goths, but neither agree to the alliance. Flight one lands in Morocco, and the teams race to Youseff's Spice Kiosk, where they do their first All-In. The teams must pick five spices that they think are Cumin, Cinnamon, Paprika, Saffron, and Ginger. The second flight arrives, and a few teams pick their spices easily, specifically the Geniuses and Vegans. The third flight takes off, and under pressure, the Father and Son and Reality TV Pros pick their spices at random. Once they have their spices, the teams must race on camel to a local restaurant, where they must put their spices in a stew, and they have their first Botch or Watch, meaning one person must drink the stew while the other can only watch. Back at the spice kiosk, Emma and Kitty argue over which spices to take, and Emma refuses to let Kitty help. On the way to the restaurant, Dwayne and Junior's camel collapses, and they must walk the rest of the way. The Police Cadets are the first to arrive at the restaurant, and Sanders drinks the stew because MacArthur doesn't feel good. Carrie and Devin arrive shortly after, and while drinking the stew, Carrie admits she loves Devin. On the race to the Chill Zone, Carrie and Devin get lost, but eventually find their way and make first. Eventually, the rest of the teams find their way to the Chill Zone, leaving the Vegans and the LARPers behind. Dwayne and Junior finally reach the restaurant, and due to being so far behind, Dwayne chugs the stew as fast as possible, but due to picking the wrong spices, he goes temporarily blind. They, along with the Vegans, begin to race to the finish lines, with the LARPers in front of them. Noticing they are catching up, Leonard and Tammy try to use magic to slow the other teams, but after they realize this doesn't work, they make the Chill Zone last, and are sent home. Placement *'1st:' Carrie and Devin *'2nd:' MacArthur and Sanders *'3rd:' Jacques and Josee *'4th:' Gerry and Pete *'5th:' Ryan and Stephanie *'6th:' Brody and Geoff *'7th:' Ellody and Mary *'8th:' Noah and Owen *'9th:' Rock and Spud *'10th:' Jen and Tom *'11th:' Emma and Kitty *'12th:' Jay and Mickey *'13th:' Kelly and Taylor *'14th:' Crimson and Ennui *'15th:' Chet and Lorenzo *'16th:' Laurie and Miles *'17th:' Dwayne and Junior *'18th:' Leonard and Tammy Trivia *This is the first two-part episode of the series. **The second is the two-part finale, Bahamarama and A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars. *Geoff mentions that him and "his girl" did Total Drama, referring to Bridgette.